This invention relates to a control device for a small press for driving a pressing or cutting die assembly such as a die assembly for attaching terminals to lead wires under pressure, cutting rods or electric wires or caulking rivets.
Heretofore, a handy and strong power transmitting means for a small pressing or cutting press has not been available.